Fade away
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Song-fic. "Si jugaba bien sus cartas ese día Peter no notaría como la enfermedad, no solo no se había curado, sino también había logrado extenderse a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida" Durante la película 2 de The amazing Spiderman, Harry le pide una sola cosa a Spiderman. Que le mienta a Peter, que le diga que le entregó su sangre. Que le aseguré que Harry vivirá.


_**Sumary:**_ Song-fic. "Si jugaba bien sus cartas ese día Peter no notaría como la enfermedad, no solo no se había curado, sino también había logrado extenderse a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida" Durante la película 2 de The amazing Spiderman, Harry le pide una sola cosa a Spiderman. Que le mienta a Peter, que le diga que le entregó su sangre. Que le aseguré que Harry vivirá.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Spiderman ni ninguno de los personajes de Marvel comics me pertenece. Yo no estoy buscando ninguna forma de paga monetaria al escribir este fic. Es por puro entretenimiento.

_**Warnings:**_ Homosexualidad, menciones de parejas heterosexuales, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.

* * *

**_"_****_I'm cold and broken  
It's over I didn't want to see it come to this"_**

Spiderman no iba a ayudarlo, por supuesto que no lo haría, una muestra de sangre era todo lo que se necesitaba para descubrir su identidad secreta. El imaginaba que todas las personas tras la identidad secreta del hombre frente a él eran mucho más importantes para él que la vida de un solo chico pretencioso exigiendo su sangre.

Pero él quería vivir, él quería vivir tanto como cualquier otra persona en el planeta, por un momento el pensó en llorar, en gritar, y lanzarle su vaso de caro escocés en la cara, quería decirle que era un fraude y emborracharse hasta no recordar su propio nombre.

El no lo hizo.

"Está bien" dijo "solo… haz esto por mi… tómalo, no lo sé, como un último favor antes de morir" sonrió amargamente bebiendo hasta la última gota de alcohol en el vaso. "Si Peter te pregunta que me dijiste… no, cuando Peter te pregunte que me dijiste… quiero que le mientas, dile que me diste la sangre, dile que mis científicos están trabajando en una cura, dile que hay esperanza"

"Harry…" Susurró Spiderman, por un momento parecía genuinamente afectado por su dolor, Harry no podía imaginar qué clase de emociones cruzaban la cara del hombre enmascarado en esos momentos, tampoco le importaba, en ese preciso instante todo lo que quería era estar solo, solo con sus propias emociones, solo con su muerte horrible e inminente.

Quería ser el maldito niño egoísta que todos pensaban que era, quería estar solo.

Solo para acurrucarse en su sofá demasiado caro y beber hasta dormirse o perder el conocimiento en un ataque etílico, lo que pasara primero.

"¡No!" Gritó, golpeando el vaso vacio contra el piso. "No…" Susurró para sí mismo "vete de aquí, vete de aquí y cuando Peter te pregunte que me dijiste dile que todo está bien, dile que me diste tu sangre, miéntele, dile que voy a vivir. Dile…"

"Que hay esperanza"

"Harry tu vas a vivir… estoy seguro de que…"

"No es a mí a quien tienes que mentir Spiderman" Interrumpió acerbamente, moviéndose lentamente hacia el sofá de cuero demasiado grande en el que había estado durmiendo hasta hace unos pocos minutos, el se acurrucó en él dándole la espalda al hombre que su amigo llamaba un héroe "Y creo que tienes que irte" Terminó cerrando los ojos.

El esperó un momento hasta que oyó el deslizamiento del aire característico de los movimientos gráciles de Spiderman y solo cuando ya no pudo sentir la presencia opresiva del otro hombre en la habitación se permitió a si mismo llorar hasta dormir.

**_"_****_I wonder if I will ever see your face again.  
And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin"_**

La mascada verde obscura se veía preciosa contra su piel pálida, el abrigo demasiado grande ocultaba bien tanto las piezas de piel muerta en su muñeca derecha como la forma en que había perdido demasiado peso en menos de tres semanas, un poco de maquillaje bien aplicado ocultaba la palidez enfermiza de su rostro junto a lo poco de la enfermedad que se había extendido hasta su pómulo izquierdo disimuladamente.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas ese día Peter no notaría como la enfermedad, no solo no se había curado, sino también había logrado extenderse a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida, si la enfermedad de su padre eran cualquier cosa cerca de un registro a seguir, su padre no había tenido muestras físicas de la enfermedad hasta cerca de los 30 años y el aun no cumplía los 25.

Harry sabía que en su caso, no era solo la genética enferma de los Osborn la que le estaba dando problemas sino también la genética débil de su madre. Si no calculaba mal el no tendría los 20 años de salud medianamente decente de la que gozó Norman antes de morir. Si no calculaba mal el no llegaría a los 30. No era un buen pronóstico.

Apartando la vista del espejo en el baño, caminó hasta su habitación donde su teléfono inteligente descansaba en el centro de su cama. Revisándolo, se encontró con dos mensajes de texto nuevos.

Uno de Felicia.

**_Reunión con la junta de ejecutivos_**

**_Mañana a las 16:35._**

**_No llegues tarde._**

Harry sonrió ante él, y ante la forma en que Felicia parecía más su jefa que su asistente gran parte del tiempo. Ella era una de las pocas personas vivas que sabían sobre la enfermedad de Harry y había tomado su cuidado tanto físico como emocional como una parte importante de su trabajo como asistente personal, en las últimas dos semanas ella había programado dos citas con un doctor discreto para cuidar de las partes más elementales de la enfermedad, como la debilidad y la pérdida de peso, el había encontrado una gran amiga en la antigua asistente de su padre y casi resentía la forma en que Norman jamás le había dado mucho crédito o jamás la había tratado como algo más que una secretaria decentemente atractiva, el no cometería los mismos errores de Norman. Felicia era parte de su testamento, testamento que él sabía, necesitaría más temprano que tarde.

Otro de Peter.

_¡__**Hey! Solo quería revisar **_

**_Si lo de esta noche seguía en pie._**

**_Si no te sientes bien siempre podemos_**

**_Aplazarlo para otro día._**

Harry frunció el ceño, de hecho el no se había sentido bien esa mañana, cuando se había levantado e intentado tomar una ducha fría para mitigar la resaca que ya era un hecho común en su vida, el agua se había sentido como un millón de cuchillas afiladas contra su piel expuesta, él sabía que era la enfermedad haciendo su piel más débil, el no era ajeno al agua fría para matar los afectos del alcohol.

Luego cuando había tratado de desayunar no había logrado retener nada.

De todas formas el no pensaba dejar que Peter se enterara de esos pequeños episodios, no, si él esperaba mantener esa pequeña charada por mucho tiempo, Peter no tenía que enterarse de nada.

El envió una pequeña respuesta:

**_Por supuesto que si idiota._**

**_Hoy a las 20:00 No me hagas esperar._**

**_"It's simple I know that I will suffer in the end"_**

Esa noche había sido especialmente horrible, casi dos meses después del rechazo de Spiderman los temblores se habían vuelto habituales y había comenzado a sentir un dolor intenso alrededor de todo su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo, digerir o tan solo retener la comida se había vuelto casi imposible, tomar duchas ya estaba completamente fuera de cuestión en esos días solo podía tomar baños en la tina y aun cuando no era desagrable, más bien muy placentero, era un recuerdo constante de la forma en que su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando poco a poco, el se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado su padre para llegar a los 40, era una pregunta estúpida considerando los genes débiles de su madre, unidos a su tabaquismo y alcoholismo.

Esa noche había acordado en encontrarse con Peter en un restaurant coreano que Gwen frecuentaba antes de marcharse a Inglaterra, ellos habían tenido una cena bastante agradable Harry comiendo tan poco como pudiera y Peter fingiendo que no notaba la delgadez de su amigo.

El problema fue cuando terminó la noche.

Peter había querido acompañarlo hasta su departamento, ambos caminaban hombro con hombro, teniendo pequeñas conversaciones fáciles y dándose pequeños golpes verbales cuando ocurrió.

Comenzó como un ataque de toz, Peter parado a su lado sin saber que hacer, la preocupación y algo indescifrable marcado en su rostro mientras Harry tosía entre respiraciones dificultosas sosteniendo su boca entre sus manos en un acto casi instintivo, en algún momento sus piernas cedieron.

Casi dos minutos después la toz paró, a su alrededor se había formado un grupo de personas entre preocupadas y curiosas, a su lado y de cuclillas Peter formaba pequeños círculos en su espalda sin saber que más hacer para ayudar a su amigo enfermo. Cuando Harry se dio el valor a sí mismo para quitar las manos de su boca pudo oír el jadeo consternado de Peter al verlas manchadas con sangre.

"Harry…" Susurró con cautela.

"Está bien Pete… todo está bien" Interrumpió sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar sus manos. "Ahora ayúdame a levantarme"

"Harry dijiste… que estabas tomando una medicina provisoria con la sangre de Spiderman" Inquirió mientras sostenía a Harry por la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Y es cierto, pero es solo eso, provisoria, tranquilo mis científicos están trabajando en la cura, todo va a estar bien" Respondió poniendo un brazo alrededor Peter. "Soy Harry Osborn, tengo los mejores científicos que el dinero puede comprar trabajando con la sangre de Spiderman" le aseguró sonriendo. "Ahora llévame a casa, tengo una reunión mañana"

"Harry no creo que…" Trató de disuadirlo.

"Sush" Lo silenció Harry poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios "Estoy bien" Dijo mirando sus pies por unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza de golpe mirando al cielo, un brazo de Peter alrededor de sus hombros. "Dios no puedo creer que haya caído al piso ¡este traje es un Armani por el amor de Dios!"

Ambos caminaron hasta su departamento, Peter insistió en quedarse por esa noche, pero él lo rechazó con alguna mala excusa sobre la intimidad y no querer ser sobreprotegido. Finalmente Peter se fue, la misma expresión de preocupación y algo indescifrable y demasiado parecido a la culpa cruzando sus facciones.

**_"_****_Fast I fade away  
It's almost over  
Hold on"_**

Cinco meses después Harry intentó acceder a una de sus cuentas bancarias pero no pudo, al llamar a Felicia ella accedió sin problemas, la contraseña era la misma, pero él no la recordaba.

Unos cuantos chequeos le dijeron que aunque no había gran daño cerebral, la enfermedad terminaría deteriorando tanto su cerebro como el resto de su cuerpo.

El llamó a la tía May dos días después. Peter no debía saberlo y él esperaba que ella fuera más objetiva en cuanto a lo que él quería hacer.

Trató de hacer una reservación en el restaurant más barato pero discreto que pudiera encontrar en New York, el sabía que ella odiaría tener que pasar demasiado tiempo en un lugar en el que ella se sentiría definitivamente fuera de lugar y él quería que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible dentro de un ambiente que no terminaría en los diarios porque Harry Osborn estaba comiendo en un lugar demasiado barato para su vida de lujo.

"!Oh Harry!" Dijo ella abrazándolo un poco demasiado fuerte "Mírate" Señaló, tomando y extendiendo sus manos "Ya eres todo un hombrecito"

"Hola tía May" saludo con timidez sosteniendo su silla "es bueno verte" añadió sentándose frente a ella. Dos camareros llegaron segundos después, con dos platos de pasta y otro con una botella de vino.

"Harry no debiste haberte molestado" Reprendió.

"No es una molestia"

"Está bien, lo dejaré pasar si me prometes visitarme para que pueda cocinarte uno de esos platos de panqueques que tanto te gustan"

El sonrió. "Por supuesto"

Ambos comieron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que dos camareros diferentes, se llevaron los platos y trajeron dos postres de aspecto caro, entonces fue tía May quien rompió el silencio.

"Harry ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con esa expresión de amor y preocupación maternal que Harry había adorado durante gran parte de su infancia.

"Tía May…"

"No trates de mentirme jovencito, puede que seas mejor que Peter mintiendo pero una madre siempre sabe cuando le están mintiendo"

Harry suspiró "Estoy muriendo"

El no tuvo tiempo para decir nada antes de oír el rechinido de la silla frente a él y luego sentir un par brazos delgados pero fuertes y cálidos alrededor de su cuello. "Oh Harry mi muchacho" susurró ella entre llantos, Harry tomo una respiración profunda antes de alejarla con delicadeza. Ella se sentó en su asiento.

"Está bien tía May. Yo he… tenido tiempo para hacerme a la idea, es terminal, genético, papá murió de lo mismo, pero… si mis cálculos son correctos… yo, no tengo más de tres años, cuatro o cinco si tengo suerte, tal vez ocho" Ella jadeó poniendo sus manos en su boca, gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el se levanto de su silla para limpiarlas y luego tomar las manos medianamente arrugadas entre las suyas un poco demasiado delgadas y con las puntas de los dedos amarillas por el tabaco.

"Lo importante es… mi testamento, tía May… quiero que sepas que yo jamás pensé que ustedes querían mi dinero, y que sé que ustedes me quieren y me quisieron incondicionalmente, también sé que ninguno de ustedes sabría qué hacer con todo mi dinero, que es por lo que solo les dejaré una pequeña parte, lo suficiente, para que tu y Peter vivan una vida tranquila y para que Peter pueda pagar la universidad" Tía May parecía querer protestar, demasiado orgullosa para recibir su dinero, pero él la interrumpió.

"Tía May, tu y Peter me han dado los mejores años de mi vida y aun cuando se que todo lo que me dieron fue gratis y que todo el amor que me entregaron no puede pagarse con dinero, quiero esto, quiero morir sabiendo que las personas que amo vivirán bien. Por favor" Pidió finalmente, estallando en lagrimas.

Ella apretó sus manos, una sonrisa triste como única señal de acuerdo, el pagó la cuenta y ambos caminaron tomados del brazo hasta la salida, finalmente frente el auto que el contrató para llevar a tía May a casa el beso su mejilla y sostuvo las muñecas de lo más cercano que jamás tuvo a una madre.

"Tía May por favor no le digas a Peter nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, el no sabe lo que está pasando, el cree que tengo una cura, déjalo… tener esperanza por un tiempo"

**_"Slow I suffocate  
I'm cold and broken  
Alone"_**

Harry tomó una calada profunda del cigarro importado que había elegido esa semana como su nuevo veneno, francés o Inglés, realmente no podía notar la diferencia, el no podía notar la diferencia de mucho últimamente.

Sentado en el balcón de su departamento, una sola sabana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, fijó la mirada en el cielo sin estrellas bajo las luces de Manhattan, cualquiera podría decir que las noches en Bombay o las noches bajo el cielo de Brasil eran una vista mucho más apelativa, más bella, más, _natural, _el había viajado lo suficiente como para hacer su opinión sobre el tópico valida. Pero durante esos días no tenía una opinión sobre mucho.

Exhalando el humo contaminado pudo sentir la protesta de sus pulmones, el no le dio mucha importancia.

El iba a morir de todas formas.

En su cama el chico que había recogido en un bar para tener un poco de sexo rápido y sin compromisos dormía plácidamente. Etienne o Claude o algo parecido, el no había tenido problemas con su piel y lo había besado en cada lugar herido por la enfermedad, un poco demasiado intimo un poco demasiado lleno de _amor_ para una sola noche de sexo.

_Europeos._

Había sido maravilloso. Había sido todo lo que muchas personas buscan en el sexo; placentero, intimo, una mezcla perfecta entre el egoísmo y la preocupación, entre el dolor y placer.

El no había sentido nada.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí como siempre lo estaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, su mente estaba entre las noches de cenas un poco demasiado baratas para su gusto y atracciones ridículamente turísticas que él y Peter no se atrevían a llamar citas, estaba entre los golpes verbales fuertes y los pequeños golpes en los hombros, entre fotos mal tomadas con cámaras profesionales.

Estaba donde había estado durante los últimos ocho años de su vida y donde se iba a quedar durante los últimos, tal vez, cinco o seis años que le quedaban.

"Estas fumando" el pudo oír el flash en el aire antes de oír la voz amortiguada por la máscara. Tomando otra exhalación profunda del cigarro, ladeó la cabeza, a su lado Spiderman se balanceaba sobre una telaraña que no parecía poder soportar su peso, pero por alguna razón y milagrosamente, lo hacía.

"Si" Respondió, el humo escapando por sus fosas nasales.

"No deberías, es malo para tu salud" Su voz sonaba preocupada, su entonación insinuaba reproche, Harry se preguntó si Spiderman tenía derecho a reprocharle.

"!Oh por favor estoy muriendo de todas formas!" Gritó entre risas.

"Harry por favor, sabes que no puedo darte mi sangre"

"Si, si, si, ¡SI!" Gritó "!Lo sé! ¡Conozco cada maldita excusa lo que no se es que haces aquí!" Explotó, apagando el cigarro contra uno de los pilares del balcón.

"Te vi salir de ese bar con un chico, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien"

"Todo está bien, todo es increíble, estoy tan bien como hace cinco meses cuando me dejaste morir, ahora podrías hacerlo otra vez y por favor ¡Dejarme en paz!" Gruñó irritado.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó tratando de ignorar el odio y la ira dirigida hacia él.

"Sé que le gusta el Borbón, se que le gusta morder los labios después de besar, sé que no es un rubio natural, sé que es Europeo; Belle o Marie… no, espera, esos son nombres de chicas" Rió para si mismo.

"Harry eso no puede ser seguro…"

"¿Seguro? Cualquier cosa que intente matarme tendrá que ponerse en la línea ¡tras esta maldita cosa que se está comiendo mi cuerpo!" Gritó arrancando la sabana sobre su cuerpo, exponiendo los pequeños caminos de piel casi cerúlea rompiendo las líneas de su torso.

Spiderman jadeó, el se arropó en la manta y comenzó a caminar dentro del departamento "Ahora por favor vete" Pidió, su voz rompiéndose en la última oración.

Spiderman lo observo por un momento, indeciso, antes de extender su mano y saltar suspendido por una telaraña.

Harry entró en la cama, Julien o Pierre lo abrazó por la espalda, fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura.

Él pensó en Peter.

_**"It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away  
Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way"**_

Dos meses después de hablar con la tía May Harry se encontró accidentalmente con los experimentos de su padre en un –Sanatorio mental- llamado Ravencroft perteneciente a industrias Osborn, el mismo sanatorio mental donde habían encerrado a un electricista de la empresa llamado Max que había sufrido un grave accidente hace unos meses.

Menken le había asegurado que Max estaba siendo tratado por los mejores doctores y que sus abogados se habían encargado de indemnizar a Max Dillon de la mejor manera posible. El no se había preocupado en eso y lo había dejado pasar, demasiado enfocado en su enfermedad y en su odio hacia, bueno, todo en general.

El había elegido creer que Max estaba en buenas manos.

Todo era mentira.

Max estaba siendo torturado, Max estaba siendo despojado de su humanidad y el no iba a permitirlo.

Fueron tres semanas extenuantes de trabajo en equipo entre él y Felicia, ambos trabajando bajo el radar de Empresas Osborn día y noche, casi sin dormir, buscando la mayor cantidad de pruebas incriminatorias posibles sobre Menken y el resto de la mesa de empresarios y abogados de su padre.

Finalmente durante la cuarta semana pudieron formar una demanda fuerte y solida sobre todos los implicados, probando su inocencia basándose en las fechas de admisión de los pacientes y la fecha en que él se convirtió en CEO de la empresa, ninguna coincidía y aun cuando el apellido Osborn estaba tras todo lo relacionado con Ravencroft su nombre jamás había sido nombrado, a diferencia del nombre de Menken, Norman y otros muchos científicos y grandes puestos de la mesa de administradores de Osborn.

Las puertas de Ravencroft se cerraron para siempre durante el final de mes, ese día, el mismo se encontraba ahí junto a la presencia constante de Felicia pidiendo disculpas a los afectados y deseándole lo mejor a quienes serian liberados o transferidos a instituciones más humanitarias, el notó que muchos chicos y adultos internados en Ravencroft eran mutantes, el pidió a Felicia hacer las llamadas pertinentes para trasladarlos todos a Westchester.

También se encargó de enviar un cheque mensual a la escuela Xavier, como agradecimiento.

Entonces se encontró con Max. Max era una pálida figura restringida en lo que parecía un complejo aparato de tortura, Harry pudo ver la soledad y el odio en sus ojos y fue en ese momento cuando tomó la decisión.

"Hey" saludó casualmente, las manos en los bolsillos, una máscara de indiferencia inmadura ocultando la aversión por la escena frente a él.

Max bajo la mirada, sus ojos claros se fijaron solo en él y Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó apático, su voz era un susurro metálico, el sonido de las corrientes eléctricas cuando se encienden.

"Harry Osborn" Respondió sonriéndole, una de esas sonrisas llenas de dientes blancos y ojos entrecerrados.

Líneas eléctricas recorrieron el interior del cerebro de Max, Harry observo fascinado por las conexiones cerebrales expuestas por la piel transparente. "Debería matarte" Dijo entre dientes, un gruñido retumbante que Harry pudo oír a través de la habitación.

"Pero no vas a hacerlo" Respondió como cuestión de hecho.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque no eres un asesino Max, y porque yo no soy a quien quieres, yo soy solo un chico con el apellido de uno de los hombres que te hicieron esto, tu eres un genio Max y te necesito"

"¿Me necesitas?" Preguntó esperanzado. Toda su fachada de odio convertida de repente en vulnerabilidad.

"Si Max te necesito"

**_"_****_And I can't remember how it all began to break.  
You suffer, I live to fight and die another day_**_"_

Gwen Stancy se comprometió dos años después con un británico llamado Edward Krone, Harry apareció en el departamento de Peter y la tía May con una botella de Whiskey irlandés demasiado caro y un pack de cervezas alemanas un día después.

Peter lo siguió hasta su departamento como un cachorro extraviado, los ojos rojos y la ropa arrugada.

Ambos bebieron y rieron, cantaron y lloraron, Peter fingió no ver las cicatrices verdes y las venas sobresalientes en la piel de Harry mientras Harry fingió no sentirse incomodo en la playera negra sin mangas exponiendo su cuello afectado por la enfermedad y su delgadez cadavérica.

Las botellas se esparcían en el piso en medio de ellos, Peter sentado con las piernas cruzadas bebiendo de una botella de cerveza junto a un sillón minimalista de cuero negro y Harry fumando un cigarro de una marca que Peter ni siquiera podía leer medio acostado entre el suelo y el gran sillón blanco en el que acostumbraba dormir.

"Podrías ir a la boda" Sugirió "Ella te invitó" dijo tomando una calada perezosa del cigarro. Peter se preguntó si la pornografía de manos existía.

"Viajar todo el camino hasta Inglaterra solo para ver a la chica que amo casarse con otro… si, no creo que tenga el dinero para gastar en algo así"

"La verdad… ella me invitó también, voy a ir con Max, así que… siempre podrías ir con nosotros…" Insinuó medio levantándose y tomando un vaso y una botella de Vodka del montón en el suelo, el cigarro aun en sus manos.

"¿Max? ¿Dillon? ¿Ustedes dos son, ya sabes…?" Peter parecía pelear con sus palabras el licor y la incomodidad entorpeciéndolo.

"¿Novios? ¿Amantes?" Preguntó riendo. "No, nada de eso, Max trabaja para mí, como asesor, como consultor, él solo… tomó el trabajo de guardaespaldas como parte de su trabajo como consultor, al igual que Felicia tomó el trabajo de niñera como parte de su trabajo como asistente, todos piensan que me voy a romper si me dejan solo" Comentó exhalando el humo por sus fosas nasales dramáticamente.

Peter evitó hacer comentarios sobre lo último "Si" Dijo "Creo que me gustaría ir"

Harry sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que prometían nada bueno, pero lo mejor que nadie podría imaginar al mismo tiempo.

"Inglaterra" Susurró ofreciéndole un vaso de Vodka y apagando el cigarro. "Perdí mi virginidad en Inglaterra"

Peter se sentó en silencio, Harry se acercó a él, sus ojos azules vidriosos por el alcohol y el tabaco en su sistema. Ambos se miraron en afonía por un momento hasta que Peter miro hacia otro lado sin saber qué hacer con el aire de incomodidad llenando la habitación.

Harry se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Peter.

"Su nombre era Jack" Continuó "El tenía 22 yo tenía 15, creo que él era el encargado de mostrarle el campus a los novatos en el internado, yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos en ese entonces" rio mirando el suelo como si fuera la broma más divertida jamás oída "Nuestra edad… cualquiera podría argumentar que yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tendrían toda la razón de todas formas, yo ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba lubricación, otros podrían decir que él abusó de mí, yo era menor de edad, pero lo cierto es que…" Harry levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron "Yo disfruté cada segundo" Dijo saboreando cada palabra, su voz era un susurró cadencioso, Peter dejo de respirar.

Ellos se besaron.

**_"_****_Fast I fade away  
It's almost over  
Hold on"_**

Ellos realmente nunca hicieron nada sobre el beso, tampoco hicieron un solo comentario sobre cualquier otra cosa que pasó esa noche, Peter decidió culpar al alcohol y Harry decidió permitírselo.

Sorprendentemente nada se volvió incomodo entre ellos.

Peter aun amaba a Gwen y Harry no estaba dispuesto a ser el segundo en la vida de nadie, no después de ser el segundo, tercero y cuarto en la vida de su padre durante toda su infancia y adolescencia.

La vida siguió su curso, la enfermedad parecía haber parado en su espalda pero Harry no se permitió a si mismo sostener esperanzas.

El siguió utilizando ropa demasiado grande y bufandas de marcas exclusivas en el cuello, siguió cubriendo su palidez con maquillaje y continuó tomando baños en vez de duchas.

Etienne se volvió una constante en su cama. Spiderman se volvió una constante en su vida, saltando en su ventana cada cierto tiempo, cuidándolo cuando lo necesitaba, solo durante las noches.

La culpa, asumió Harry, lo estaba devorando desde adentro hacia afuera. Harry ni siquiera le dio un segundo pensamiento y se sorprendió a sí mismo al no encontrarse enojado ante la idea.

Dos meses después, él, Peter y Max viajaron a Londres.

Dentro del avión privado de Empresas Osborn Max los esperaba en su traje de contención; austero, un aura de poder rodeándolo como una segunda piel, nada parecido al hombre nervioso, con un grave caso de inferioridad que Spiderman salvó de morir hace poco más de un año.

"Max, Pete, Pete, Max" Los presentó Harry moviéndose entre ellos en un desplante de elegancia juguetona y juvenil que Peter jamás había visto en el chico desgarbado que solía conocer.

Durante el viaje Harry pudo notar la tensión en el aire, el resentimiento de Peter al tener que viajar para ver a su ex novia casarse con otro y la aprensión de Max al compartir a Harry con nadie más que si mismo. Harry aun se preguntaba cómo había logrado que dejara de gruñir a Felicia cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

"Así que… Inglaterra ¿huh?" comenzó "Ya saben, me gusta Inglaterra, como a todo el mundo pero… ¡es tan turístico! ¡Dios!" Sonrió encendiendo un cigarro "¡Y los chicos! quiero decir, me gustan los ingleses ¿a quién no? Toda esa elegancia y buena educación." Exhalo el humo. "De todas formas prefiero Brasil, las chicas más bellas que haya visto lo juro" Miro el techo del avión, Peter parecía haber dejado de estar molesto y había optado por oír las historias de Harry, Max por su parte no pudo evitar observar los balbuceos de su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa insinuándose en su boca sin labios. "En Brasil las chicas son preciosas, belleza amazónica, en Brasil las chicas no parecen regirse por estas normas nuevas de belleza ¿las modelos de hoy en día? Piel y huesos, en Brasil las chicas se permiten tener carne en el cuerpo…"

El viaje de repente perdió toda atmosfera de incomodidad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Gwen los esperaba junto a un hombre de cabello rubio rojizo medianamente rizado. Harry podía imaginar que era lo que Gwen veía en él. Alto, fuertemente construido, grandes ojos verdes y el tipo de sonrisas que hacen que quieras sonreír a su lado.

Harry notó que mientras estaban parados en medio del aeropuerto como todos los demás turistas muchos veían a Max como si fuera una atracción de circo o un freak de televisión. Todos incluyendo al prometido de Gwen. Harry siempre hacia un punto en comportarse lo más tranquilo posible alrededor de Max en público.

"Este es Max" dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombre más grande en un abrazo acogedor. "Les diría que es mi guardaespaldas, pero la verdad es que es solo un bastardo sobreprotector"

Max gruñó algo demasiado bajo y todos lo dejaron pasar.

Peter saludó a Gwen con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo demasiado íntimo y a Edward con un apretón de manos demasiado fuerte, Harry saludo a Gwen con beso húmedo en la mejilla y a Edward con un beso igualmente húmedo en la mejilla.

"Me encantan los chicos Ingleses" Sonrió rompiendo el silencio, todos rieron. Todos excepto Max y Peter.

"La verdad soy Irlandés" Sonrió Edward.

"Oh lo que sea, ellos también me gustan"

_**"Slow I suffocate  
I'm cold and broken  
Alone"**_

Después de la boda, Peter bailó Vals junto a Gwen mientras Harry bailaba con Max sosteniendo las manos enguantadas firmemente, junto a ellos Edward bailaba con su madre, una mujer rubia encantadora de poco más de 45 años, Harry hizo una nota mental para bailar con ella más tarde.

En algún momento Harry vio a Peter dejar la habitación junto a Gwen, Harry sabía que Peter tenía una brújula moral especialmente fuerte. El jamás podría pensar en Peter como el tipo de hombre que haría algo inapropiado con la novia en el día de su boda, pero Harry también sabía que Peter aun estaba enamorado de Gwen.

Era una cosa extraña, un hombre fuertemente enamorado de una mujer incluso después de dos años de estar alejado de ella.

Pero entonces… el aun estaba enamorado del mismo hombre incluso después de 8 años de estar alejado de él y dos años de amor no correspondido.

El amor era una cosa extraña.

Harry los siguió hasta la esquina de un pasillo prácticamente desierto, siempre diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía para prevenir que Peter hiciera algo estúpido.

Ellos estaban discutiendo, Gwen se veía preciosa, su rostro normalmente jovial enmarcado en una máscara de enojo y desaprobación, sus manos delicadas sosteniendo las puntas de su vestido con fuerza.

"¿Por lo menos le has dicho quien eres?" Harry la oyó preguntar.

"Gwen" Dijo Peter, sosteniendo sus manos tentativamente entre las suyas. "Sabes que no puedo" Susurró "No puedo ponerlo en peligro"

Harry frunció el ceño, viendo como el bello rostro de Gwen se contorsionaba en una expresión de ira mal contenida. "!En peligro!" Ella rió amargamente "!Él está muriendo Peter!"

Harry sintió la curiosidad recorrer su espalda al saber que estaban hablando de él.

"!Sé que está muriendo!" Gritó Peter "Y no sé qué hacer con eso ¡Y me está matando por dentro!" Siseó "Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer sin perderlo otra vez"

Las facciones de Gwen se suavizaron con eso. Harry temía entender el curso de la conversación.

"Por lo menos puedes salvarlo" Susurró maternalmente "Si la sangre de Spiderman es la cura puedes dársela, eres un genio, yo soy un genio, Harry es un genio educado en las mejores escuelas que el dinero puede pagar, si tu sangre es la cura y es peligrosa entonces nosotros podemos hacer que deje de ser peligrosa" Ella le aseguró.

Harry no pudo pensar en mucho. En ese momento su mente bailaba en una sola oración. "Si tu sangre puede salvarlo" Si tu sangre puede salvarlo. La sangre de Spiderman era la misma sangre bombeando en las venas de su mejor amigo.

Peter Parker era Spiderman.

"El va a odiarme" Oyó decir a Peter "El ya cree que Spiderman lo dejó morir" Harry oyó su voz romperse. "No quiero perderlo Gwen"

Peter estaba llorando.

Gwen lo miraba fijamente.

Dios, Gwen lo estaba viendo, la boca abierta, la culpa en los ojos.

De un momento a otro Peter se dio la vuelta, siguiendo con la mirada lo que sea que estuviera distrayendo a Gwen, sus ojos color miel llenos de lagrimas, el horror y la culpa se encontraron con los celestes igualmente horrorizados de Harry.

Harry dejó Inglaterra junto a Max ese mismo día. Peter dejó la ciudad dos días después en uno de los aviones de la empresa.

_**Fast I fade away  
It's almost over  
Hold on**_

Peter intentó pedir su perdón. Peter le entregó su sangre. Peter le prometió trabajar en su laboratorio hasta el último día de su vida para salvarlo.

El día en que Peter se presento en su ventana, como Spiderman. Max intentó asesinarlo. Chispas volaron entre telarañas y golpes y Harry vio a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida lastimarse los unos a los otros.

Él no los detuvo.

En su lugar se recostó en su sillón favorito, con una manta sobre su cuerpo y fingió dormir hasta finalmente hacerlo.

Peter apareció en la puerta de su departamento, en una chaqueta sucia y pantalones de ejercicio, la más mínima alusión a una barba y apestando a cerveza barata dos semanas después.

En su mano una vial llena de sangre y aun llorando.

Harry no pudo evitar perdonarlo.

Max gruñó como un animal enjaulado, Harry sintió la fricción de la estática en el aire, los cabellos en su nuca se erizaron.

"Está bien" Él dijo "Esta bien" Él sonrió abrazándolo brevemente "Sabía que no dejarías morir amigo" Susurró en su oído.

Peter rio en su cuello, un sonido amargo y cansado. Harry se estremeció en el olor a alcohol rancio.

"No" Susurró Peter "Nunca"

Harry le pidió bañarse, Felicia entró en la habitación en el preciso momento en que Peter salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, ella le entregó unos pantalones y una camisa de aspecto caro, con una expresión apática, nada para regalar sus verdaderas emociones.

Desde su lugar en la habitación Harry leyó la ira en sus ojos azules.

"¿Disfrutó su ducha señor Parker?" Preguntó ella, Harry se estremeció al oír el veneno en su voz.

Peter sonrió inocentemente "Sí" Dijo "La ducha de Harry es increíble"

"Es bueno saberlo" Sonrió ella "Sobre todo considerando que el señor Osborn no ha podido tomar una ducha decente desde hace un tiempo" Dijo "No con las gotas de la ducha cortando su piel como un cuchillo" Terminó antes de dejar la habitación.

La sonrisa de Peter desapareció, Max observó la reacción de Harry silenciosamente. Harry rió nerviosamente y le aseguró a su amigo que Felicia debía estar pasando por un mal día.

"Todos tenemos un mal día" Dijo "Incluso la mujer con el mejor jefe del mundo puede tener un mal día ¿verdad?" Sonrió encantadoramente.

Una de las bombillas de la habitación explotó. Max salió furioso gritando algo sobre Etienne visitando esa noche.

Peter sonrió incomodo "Así que ese chico… Etienne ¿es tu novio" Preguntó.

"Apenas lo conozco" Dijo mirando a Peter a los ojos "No podía permitirme enamorarme de alguien sabiendo que iba a morir. Mucho menos dejar que alguien más lo hiciera" Siseó "Pero para el record él no tiene ninguna enfermedad si eso era lo que insinuabas esa noche"

Harry vio la culpa bailar en los ojos de su amigo.

"Y Etienne era el único que jamás se vería disgustado por mi cuerpo" Dijo, regocijándose en el dolor de su amigo "Creo que deberías marcharte" Terminó.

Peter se fue del departamento al igual que todos los demás, Harry se permitió beber su café lleno de escocés de más de cincuenta años esperando a Etienne durante toda la tarde.

Luego, esa noche, por primera vez, él se dejo a sí mismo pensar en su pareja en vez del chico por el que había estado fantaseando por más de 10 años.

**_Slow I suffocate  
I'm cold and broken  
Alone_**

Harry se había acostumbrado a la soledad a los 12 años cuando, sin importar cuantos amigos hiciera en el internado, ni la presencia constante de su compañero de cuarto, el agujero en su pecho que su padre plantó al enviarlo al extranjero y alejarlo de su mejor amigo simplemente no parecía cerrarse.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a acostumbrarse a la soledad a los 14 años el mismo día de su cumpleaños, cuando a pesar de los años anteriores la carta de felicitaciones que Peter le enviaría religiosamente cada año, simplemente no llegó.

Harry convirtió a la soledad su compañera a los 17 años la primera vez que despertó sin un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo después de hacer el amor.

Pero por todos los medios un Osborn asume a la soledad como una aliada y a la aceptación de la soledad como un símbolo de madurez.

Harry agradeció haberla conocido más tarde que el promedio de los chicos en su condición.

Las fuentes decían que Tony Stark conoció a la soledad desde el momento en que nació.

Aun así años de soledad no pudieron prepararlo para la soledad antes de morir. Felicia no hablaría con él, no después de dejar entrar en su vida tan fácilmente al hombre que lo hizo llorar por días en su regazo. Max no podría soportar estar en su presencia más de tres minuto sin sentir la necesidad romper algo y lastimarlo en el proceso y Peter estaría demasiado avergonzado para siquiera tratar de acercarse.

La soledad se instaló en su pecho como un dolor constante y una sensación de entumecimiento en cada uno de sus músculos. El alcoholismo se convirtió en su sedante y las toxinas del cigarro en el fuego para quemar su interior cuando el frio lo recorriera.

A plena vista la enfermedad lo estaba matando más rápido de lo que todos predecían, pero, si alguien se hubiera tomado un momento para realmente examinarlo.

Sabrían que lo que lo estaba asesinando poco a poco.

Era en realidad la soledad.

Etienne la vio, él la vio la primera vez que centró su mirada en los ojos celestes de Harry Osborn y él lo vio esa noche al entrar al departamento de su amante.

La soledad, como una dama corpórea danzando alrededor de un hombre hermoso, la vio la primera noche y todas las que seguirían. La vio como un escudo y un virus alejando a un gran chico de las experiencias reales de la vida.

Él la vio y decidió deshacerse de ella.

Etienne conoció a Felicia una noche luego de hacer el amor con Harry, el chico durmiendo en sus brazos y él admirando las facciones del rubio. Felicia era una mujer hermosa, obviamente sobreprotectora y Etienne entendió de inmediato la razón tras la mirada de puro desdén en los ojos de la mujer la noche en que ella le entregó su número de teléfono por órdenes de Harry.

Etienne conoció a Max luego de la liberación de los prisioneros en Ravencroft, esa noche el entró en el departamento para ser recibido por una descarga de energía golpeando la pared a centímetros de su rostro.

Etienne conoció a Peter Parker de la misma forma en que todos los hombres con un amor no correspondido conocen a las razones de sus penas.

Por los labios de su amante.

Como cualquier persona, ser el centro del universo de la persona amada, debería ser uno de los momentos culminantes en su vida. El día en que se mirara a sí mismo en el espejo y se digiera "Este soy yo, no se a que vine a este mundo, no sé como llegué a este mundo. Pero esto es lo que sé. Justo ahora, justo aquí. Estoy vivo"

Ser el centro del universo de un hombre roto no era nada como eso. Y aun en los días en que él se amara lo suficiente a sí mismo para pensar "Yo puedo arreglar a este hombre" "Yo soy suficiente" El sabía la verdad.

Unir a las personas más importantes para Harry Osborn fue difícil, entre personalidades horribles y secretos que él no estaba destinado a saber fue una tarea casi titánica, entre súper poderes y genios corporativos, fue casi imposible.

Pero al final, la sobreprotección fue más fuerte que la testarudez y el amor y la amistad pudo más que la ira y los celos.

Fue una tarea fácil a pesar de todo.

Y es que…

Lo más difícil fue darse cuenta que entre todas esas personas. Las personas más importantes para Harry Osborn. El no era una de ellas.

Fue difícil y fue doloroso y gran parte del tiempo sintió la necesidad de rendirse.

Pero…

Pero Harry ya no se veía solo, la soledad parecía desaparecer poco a poco y entre todas esas personas. Harry Osborn parecía más vivo que nunca.

**_I'm cold and broken_**

Las semanas se hicieron meses, los meses dos año más. Ellos aun no encontraban la cura. Día tras día Peter parecía querer romper en lágrimas de impotencia, día tras día Felicia tomaría más trabajos por él, porque él estaría cada día más débil y su memoria se debilitaría con cada día que pase. Gwen diría querer viajar a Estados Unidos y el no se lo permitiría.

Ella iba a ser grande, pero eso no ocurriría en Estados Unidos.

Día tras día, Max se encontraría más cerca a él. Desde una habitación junto a la suya a una silla junto a su cama, de un amigo posesivo a un acompañante constante. Harry sabía que, sin importar lo que ocurriera, Max estaría a su lado hasta el último momento.

Etienne continuo visitándolo cada noche aun después de que el no tuviera la fuerza para el sexo otra vez. Él le dijo que lo amaba.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. La enfermedad se alimentaba de todo lo que alguna vez había sido Harry Osborn.

Y…

Un día tras finalmente encontrar una muestra positiva en su investigación Peter se rompió, lloró todas las lagrimas que no había llorado y rompió todos los viales que no había roto. Aun cuando consiguieran la cura sería demasiado tarde.

Porque…

Peter entró en la habitación de Harry, demasiado delgado y aun saludable. El traje de Spiderman puesto aun después de prometerse a sí mismo no volver a usarlo. Sin la máscara para ocultar su identidad él se acercó a la cama de su amigo.

"Creo que te amo" Susurró sentándose en la cama vacía "Creo que te he amado toda la vida y no quería verlo por mí mismo" El rio "Déjenselo a Harry Osborn para demostrármelo de la forma más dramática posible" El sabía que estaba llorando y simplemente no podía parar "Yo estaba celoso de ese chico europeo, esa noche, estaba celoso" No hubo ninguna respuesta y él lloro un poco más fuerte "Todos parecen seguir con sus vidas, Felicia es la mejor presidenta que haya visto hoy en día todo lo que hace es dar miedo pero funciona" El rio "Max está trabajando para Tony Stark, creo que en un año o dos ellos lograran crear la cantidad de energía autosustentable pata alimentar a todo Nueva York" El suspiró "Tía May no quiere usar tu dinero pero creo que la estoy convenciendo" El le aseguró a la nada "Todos están viviendo sus vidas amigo" El siguió llorando "Y no sé qué hacer amigo, porque te amo más de lo que jamás haya amado a nadie y simplemente parece que todos los que amo siguen muriendo a mi alrededor" Su respuesta fue el silencio y el golpeo un florero junto a la cama "!Y sé que es mi culpa!" Gritó "A pesar de lo que todos traten de decirme sé que es mi culpa porque si no hubiera esperado dos malditos años para buscar esta cura, ahora estarías vivo" Lloró rompiendo el vial con el liquido ligeramente fluorescente contra el piso.

"Pero te prometo esto" Susurró con decisión "No voy a permitir que las personas sigan muriendo" El sonrió "No si puedo evitarlo "Soy Spiderman ¿verdad?" El se puso la máscara "Te prometo que un día. Un día Harry Osborn" El saltó desde la ventana, un siseo de viento marcando los movimientos gráciles del superhéroe.

_"Un día Spiderman será una señal de esperanza"_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer. Lo siento por el final. Review?**


End file.
